Pseudo Happily Ever After
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: A gift-fic for Ending Matters Most! "Everyone has an idea how the rest of their lives will be. But even when we reach the point of our ending, the ending can change. Axel/Roxas, Sora/Kairi, Eventual Axel/Kairi, one-sided Riku/Kairi.
1. Prolouge: The Last Part

So, Endings Matter Most, an awesome writer for the fact she has written many characters in many pairings in many dynamics, wrote a story called _Burning Cookies_. I loved this story simply for the reason, as I've always considered, Roxas and Axel's love has no gender. Yes, I'm one of the rare people that likes both heterosexual and homosexual pairings. I've even read some Yuri stories that I simply loved! Her reviews supported me through completing _Leveling up Pains_. So I said in a review to her that I would write anything for her.

So, of course, the mistress of all love, gives me the task of Axel/Kairi. This was a bit tricky, since my favorite stories are Sora/Kairi with Roxas inside Sora mourning for Axel, nor am I actually that big of a fan and I've never really liked Axel and Kairi as a couple. But she told me to do whatever I thought up, so this is what I thought up. Hope she loves it!

---

Kairi turned on the oven and prepared to fry the chicken breast. Of course, it was not much of frying; just cooking it in some vegetable oil with a light breading on it. She already made some noodles, rice, and a few hot-dogs in case the chicken did not go over well. Once the meal was finished, she covered everything, not hungry herself at the moment, and smiled to see the little puppy they recently bought.

The bus would be here soon. Kairi already finished the dishes, the vacuuming, and the washing machine was running. She had a moment to sit down. She smiled, satisfied with her work, and headed to the living room. She sat down on the couch and relaxed, letting out a breath. She could understand the appeal of a career, but this life was good, too.

Now that she rested…her mind started to wander and the panic in her stomach started to grow.

The puppy came up and started to paw at her. She opened one eye. The little dog batted people like a cat and even pounced like on. She smiled and felt giddiness. She knelt down and glanced at the puppy. The puppy laid down, but his tail wagged. She laid down and the puppy pounced all over here, licking her face and mouthing her hands and wrist. His little teeth hurt slightly, but a brief pain. She giggled and laid down, letting the little beast crawl all over here.

Someone cleared their throat and she looked up surprised at the sound.

Two identical sets of sky-blue eyes stared down at her, the little girl's hands covering her face while the boy looked with a bit of shock confusion. The only different colored eyes, a bright-green set, watched with amusement. "Caught you." Axel replied, smirking.

Kairi huffed lightly, "Oh, you caught me playing. Oh, how terrible of me." Her false anger was lost as the puppy jumped off her and ran straight for the little ones. The little girl giggled while the boy knelt down and looked ready to join in with the wrestling, calling cheerfully the dog's name.

Kairi stood up and dusted herself off, just in case any dog-hair got on her clothing.

"Hey babe," Axel leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Normal, such a gesture would never bug her. In fact, he greeted her with those two words and touched her like that all the time. But just how close he was made her feel…anxious today. And scared. She slightly tensed and flinched. Axel noticed, and looked down with concern. "Are you alright?"

She put on a smile and nodded, "Fine. I made dinner! Kids, go wash up!" She walked back to the kitchen, smile not reaching her eyes. She knew Axel was watching at her, but he did not ask about the problem. Thought, the problem was not something she wanted to explain to Axel…yet.

The kids took their seat, Axel grabbed the drinks, and Kairi started to make the plates (as predicted, the little girl chose the hot dogs). They sat down and begin eating. Kairi did not put in any conversation or asked questions. She merely listened as the children spoke about their day and Axel teased the little girl with threats of butter noodles she thought looked like worms.

"Mommy?" The little boy called.

She turned to look up at him, figuring he needed something, "Yah, hon?"

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked innocently

The whole table froze. Kairi blinked, not realizing her eyes were slightly blurry. She put down her fork and rubbed the side of her cheek. She felt wetness. She did not realize she was weeping.

Kairi turned to look at all of them. To the little boy, looking at her with a confused frown, not sure how to react. His hair was an orange-red color, which curled in odd ways around his head. His cerulean eyes narrowed slightly. To the little girl, her own cerulean eyes looking on the verge spring tears just seeing Kairi cry. Her strawberry hair spiked up and out, giving her almost a boyish looks, but she was tiny and wore little skirts and dresses, so there was not mistaking her gender. Then to Axel, looking apprehensive. He had been out all day, just to give her some time to herself and leave him sometime to mourn. But he did not know.

No one would ever question about them being a family. But they (the parents) knew, and today it hurt.

Kairi opened her mouth, but it was not possible to explain this to five year olds. So she closed it, wiped her hands, pushed out from the table, and walked out. When she made it to the living-room, she heard Axel get up. Kairi did not mean to run away, but everything…she could not deal with it. She closed the door in a rush behind her, not out of anger, but fear. Anger was a red and warm emotion. She felt simply cold.

Axel did not come in. He walked up to the door, but did not enter the room. "Kairi?"

Hearing her name, she started letting it out.

Axel stood outside the doorway, but then one of the kids called, and he went back to them. Kairi wanted to stop crying, but she could not stop. This…this life. This family…

A house that was their's. A husband that treated her nice, who cherished here and loved her. She returned it all back. Two beautiful children. This was what she wanted for her life.

But (deep down) this wasn't. This really wasn't.

---

Originally, I was going to make this one big long shout, but I've decided to space it out. This is just a small piece of something that will probably be…five chapters, maybe? Almost done with the second chapter. This is to give Ending Matters Most a taste of what I have planned and decide if she likes it.


	2. Part 1 of 1: First comes Loves

So, here is the second chapter. It is all lovely dovey and I apology for putting in one of my favorite pairings that is not Endings Matter Most!

---

It was beautiful. The beach, that was. The sun shown brightly, the sand was warm under feet, the sea breeze brushed salty air over the coast. Kairi paid no mind to the familiar setting and simply looked down at her boyfriend. She was not that displeased; a smile worked on her face as gazed at the boy's sleeping face. "Lazy bum." She mumbled fondly to herself. She knelt down, making sure her knees did not brush the ground, and slightly ruffled his hair.

He stirred only for a moment, but turned over lightly.

She rolled her eyes. A devil of a smirk appeared on her face. She leaned down, pressing a hand into the sand, placed her lips next to his ear and whispered gently, "Sora?"

The male made a sound, but did not move this time.

She chuckled, then did something quite daring; she licked the shell of his air, then whispered again; "Sora." She put an almost a singing quality to her tone.

He made something that could have been a giggle and stirred, but she easily rolled on the balls on her feet to move away from actually brushing against his face.

Kairi heard steps behind her. She turned around and stared up at an impatient Riku.

He stood a couple feet away from them and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his toes and shaking his head disapproving. Kairi put a finger up to her lips. She then leaned back down, and stated quietly, though louder then a whisper, "Sora, it is time to wake up."

He rolled to the other side, right away from her. Oh, she could not take that. She leaned over; making sure her hair tickled his face. She giggled again, leaned down next to his ear, took a deep breath, and shouted, "Sora!"

He shot up at a sitting position and looked around confused, "Huh, whah?!" Kairi stood up and Riku laugh loudly. Sora scratched his hair. "Oh, you guys are here. What kept you?"

"Technically, we are only ten minutes late." Riku remarked, sitting on a turned-over ship to the side. "And technically, we've been here for five. Kairi just found you oh so cute while you sleep and simply watched you." His eyes stayed merry as his face converted to disgust, "Yuck."

"Hey!" Sora glared at his best friend.

Kairi merely laughed and stuck her tongue out at Riku. "Mmmmmm." She made a childish sound. Then she clapped her hands together, "Now, we were only five minutes later. So the question is…how does one fall asleep in five minutes?"

"How, indeed." Riku rumbled drying.

"You guys are mean." Sora mumbled, then took a sitting position, crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed.

"Awww…" Kairi cooed, then practically plopped herself into his lap.

The man-child let out a puff of air and looked confused at Kairi.

Kairi chuckled, then laid her head against his chest and hummed lightly.

Sora blinked and looked down at the bundle of girl against him, "Kairi?"

"Hmmmm?" She made a questioning noise, but did little else.

"…what are we doing?" Sora asked, looking down at the girl with a question.

"You want me to move?"

Sora opened his mouth, and then closed it. Come to think of it, he really did not want such a thing to happen. Even though the day was hot, she was pleasantly nice curled up like…a little bunny. He liked bunnies. So, yah, she could stay there. He opted not to say anything about it and instead asked, "So does this mean we should skip dinner?" Not that he wanted to skip the island gathering, but maybe be a little late. Like he thought before, Kairi felt nice curled up again him and there was that other…thing that was keeping him nervous now.

Kairi chuckled merrily, now moving her head against Sora's shoulder. "Actually, me and Riku lied; we were ten minutes early." She looked up at him, a smile on her lips as her nose brushed against his. "We still have at least five minutes before we had to actually leave."

"Why?" Sora was actually thinking, _'Wow, you smell good,' _but he decided not to say that aloud. While it was true, it would not answer his question. Come to think of it, out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted no Riku. Where had he vanished off to?

"Because we knew you might have fallen asleep." Kairi stated, then she raised her head up took look up at the sky. "And he said you had something to tell to me?"

"Whah?" Sora asked, not hearing that last question, since he stared at Kairi's neck and a little down Kairi's chest. She was not wearing a sleeved shirt and why the wrap she wore was not low cut and clung to her flesh like a seal, the top of the cloth showed a lot of nice skin.

Kairi misinterpreted, and thought he asked about what the discussion would be, "I'm not sure, but…" She raised her head high up, staring her dark blue eyes into his light eyes. "What do you think it could be?"

Oh, he knew now. Just staring at her, being close, looking at her modest expression of curiosity, yet patients. He knew. And he stuttered with the rest of his body. "I um, um….um, um, um, um."

"Sora?" Kairi asked with concern, brushing a little palm against the side of his face and up into his hair. Oh, he rather wanted to just close his eyes and let her pet him some more. However, she was waiting. One of his hands shifted to his side and brushed his pant's side…

Then he felt an embarrassment so warm and cold at the same time, and he quickly stated, "Ithinkitsbeenthefiveminutes."

"What?" Kairi asked, blinking.

"Like, you guys said you got here ten minutes earlier, and you let me sleep for five, so…it's been ten minutes." Sora stated quickly, having mix feelings about what he should do now. There were so many options; he could sit with Kairi more, they could leave, they could be a little late, he could…do what he needed to do.

Kairi laughed a little, nuzzled her nose against his, and gave him a quick peck, "Alright. You are probably right." She fluffed his hair up a little and climbed off his lap. She stood up and stretched. Sora looked up, slightly dizzy, wondering if he should have mentioned anything. He now suddenly felt a little chilly and a little silly.

Nevertheless, Kairi reached out a hand and he took it, helping the girl pull him up. And he did not let go quite quickly.

He just stared at her.

He realized all of a sudden how much he loved her. There was a physical attraction, of course; she was pretty. She had a nice smile, pretty eyes, and (though he would never say it out-loud) always kept herself up; not with a lot of make-up, but just stayed wholesome. But it was more then that. He had known this girl since they were both about six; he knew everything about her; her sweet demeanor, unique temperament, smart-aleckness, and just how she was willing to put up with his silliness. She may joke about it, but unlike anyone else, she always told him she loved that the most about him. He even loved the girly way she ran; he teased her about it all the time, but to him, it still reminded him that she was somewhat of a girl at heart, even when she was ready to slug the biggest and scariest looking guy out there just because she pissed a friend of her's off. She was not a girl afraid to fight, even if she had skinny arms and was even smaller then Sora; she did not look for a man to protect her and was truly a girl who did not want a double standard applied to her. It scared him sometimes that something bad would happen to her because of this attitude, but…it made him proud of her as well.

The choice was obvious, of course.

"What?" Kairi asked curiously.

Yet, he was still…just not there yet. He wanted it to be prefect for her…not yet. Just soon.

"Um…you know…just…you're great." He stated, smiling bighting.

Kairi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Alright, now let's go and find-"

"Hey, guys, we are going to be late." Riku suddenly called, walking to the couple.

"Where did you go?" Sora asked, feeling oddly suspicious.

"To the bathroom. I figured neither of you would noticed because of the gaga eyes you were making at one another. You wouldn't mind me stepping out." Riku replied smoothly.

"Ew, Riku! That's sick!"

"I know. I had to watch it."

"I mean telling us you went to pee, especially in nice clothes!" Kairi said, but only appeared to be slightly offended by it with her eyes still as happy as ever.

"Sora does it, too." Riku put in, winking at his best friend.

"Hey!" Sora was not sure why this time he had to be upset about, but he knew it was about him and he was not suppose to do something.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "I guess as long as you peed in the bushes its okay." She clapped her hands. "Alright, we better get going. Everyone is going to think we got lost again."

Sora opened his mouth, but Riku put a hand on his shoulder, silencing the younger man. "You go ahead Kairi. I gotta talk to knuckle head about something in private." Sora gave Riku a nasty look, but said nothing.

Kairi merely raised an eyebrow, but nodded and started to head to the boats. Once Kairi walked away a safe enough distance, Riku glanced at Sora, "So? I thought you were going to give it to her."

Sora frowned, and then glared with embarrassment, "I'm working on it." Riku huffed. "I'm serious! I'm going to do it tonight! You know, when everyone is around." Sora took a deep breath.

Riku rolled his eyes, "I just gave you the perfect opportunity to do it! I walked away, knelt down behind the cave while you two had a moment-which, by the way, is a bit of a hassle now since I'm at least six feet, and waited. You better give it to her tonight." Riku first scowled, then smirked, and then he smiled. An honest smile. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Yah…"

"No, I'm serious." Riku's expression changed from happiness to something of concern, "Are you sure you what to do this? I mean, this means you have to grow up."

Sora opened his mouth, almost readily to give out a rebuttal, but he paused, actually thinking about it. He took a deep breath, looked almost ready to panic, let the breath out, and smiled warmly.

"You know what, Riku?" Sora said, looking back at the waiting form of Kairi, who once untied the boats, waved at the two boys, "I am. I'm ready."

Riku nodded and patted Sora's shoulder. "Good luck, buddy." Then he walked away.

Sora started to follow him, but paused for a moment. He reached into one of his many pockets, pulled out something, and gazed at it. He smiled down at the small box in his palm. He could wait a little longer.

---

Axel was about six years older then Roxas. They became friends when Roxas was around fifteen; Axel was able to buy alcohol legally at that time. In fact, he was actually buying some when he met Roxas (who was buying ice cream). They started (officially) dating about two years after that. When Roxas enrolled into secondary school, he moved in with Axel. He may have told his parents that he did it for a better commute and he wanted to be able to be independent without being all alone in the city, but the close people around him (including his twin sister, who also put in a good worth with their parents about him moving out) knew the reason. The commute was actually worst. But the eventual move had nothing to do with school. There were some benefits for it: Axel was the one who paid most of the bills, meaning Roxas could concentrate on his studies. But, school was an excuse: They just wanted to be around each other as much as they could.

Now with Roxas at the age of twenty and Axel at the age of twenty-five exactly, they were quite…sated in the relationship.

It was a Friday evening, and instead of either of them being mobile with friends, going out somewhere to dance the night away, or even merely catching a movie at the theater, they simply curled up around one another, asleep and quite content with it.

Axel's mouth was wide open, a slight snoring sound taken by each breath. Roxas may have grumbled about it, but his head found itself on Axel's chest and he had been lulled to sleep by Axel's heartbeat. The snoring was not that bad. If it did get any worst, he could simply whack Axel and rolled to the other side.

A sound did wake up Roxas, but it was not the snoring; t was a familiar ringing sound.

"Axel, phone." Though from Roxas' slack and muffled jaw, it sound like, "Hashho, own."

Axel continued to snore.

Roxas was not getting up and Axel's arms were longer, meaning Axel could reach for it without getting up. So he mumbled again, raising his mouth away from the chest, but kept his head against the other man's side, "Axel, phone."

Axel finally made a sound, but instead he thought Roxas needed attention, so the redhead ran his fingers through Roxas' hair, mumbling something that might have been a hello.

Roxas groaned and used the hand against Axel's chest to beat the said chest with just slight effort. "Axel, get the damn phone." He repeated, feeling of annoyance finally building.

"Hmmmm?" Axel opened his eyes, then stated a noise that sounded like, "Oh…" Axel used the hand not still stroking Roxas' hair to reach for it. He opened the phone and asked sleepy, "What?" Roxas did not care much who was on the phone. Just let Axel deal with it. The young man cuddled against Axel, happy to be against his skin, even if it felt somewhat bony.

"What? Hold on, Nams', slow down." Axel mumbled. Now Roxas was curious, as Naminé was his twin sister. And if Naminé called, she was not doing it to merely gossip with someone or to cure boredom; his sister was sweet, polite, nice, and shy. Even though Roxas was one of the few people she would talk to on a daily bases, she would not sputter on and on about trivial things. There was good reason to, even if it was merely to check up on him. He figured this may be important (as the girl usually would not call so late in the evening) and raised his head, paying attention to the comment.

"Nah, nah, nah, its okay…No, we were taking a nap…Yah, we knew there was a party…No, I was tired from work…no, Roxy didn't go because he hates people, remember?"

"You jerk." Roxas mumbled, stretching. He finally opened his eyes and looked up to see when he would need to take the phone away from Axel. He always had to eventually

"Alright, alright start from the top…he did what now?" Axel blinked, slightly sitting up. Roxas grumbled as the displacement of his nice pillow, and glared up at Axel. Axel saw the look and rolled his eyes at Roxas, then merely roughed the boy's hair. "Really, now?" Axel wore a smirk. "Well, glad he finally did that."

"What is going on?" Roxas asked sleepily, laying his head back, this time on a real pillow. It did not sound like an emergency, so he relaxed and waited for his question to be answered.

"Hold on one sec, Nams,'" Axel replied, pulled the phone to his chest, and looked over at his boyfriend. "Apparently, your cousins are going to get married." He put the phone back to his ear and continued to listen to his 'sister-in-law.'

"My cousins?" Roxas' sleepy head had to process. Which ones was he talking about? Naminé and he must know them or else she would not bother calling until morning. Must be one of the immediate ones. Besides, Naminé was suppose to be at that festival with-And then it hit, "You mean Sora PROPOSED!?"

Axel pause for a moment, frowning in discomfort at the loud noise near his ear, but Naminé heard it over the phone and answered Roxas's surprised question, using Axel to relay his own interruption of her response," "Right in the middle of the festivities, too. Brave man. She could have said no and embarrassed him in front of all their friends and family."

"He actually did it?!" Roxas was still getting over this news, "I know he bought the ring, but he was dragging his feet. I didn't think he would actually do it this soon." He also was no longer really talking to his boyfriend or his sister.

Axel, on the other hand, had no problem speaking with Naminé still while Roxas talked to himself in the background, "Actually, that's pretty clever. If she said no, then people would boo here, at the very least." Axel looked up at the ceiling, as if in deep thought, "They throw beer at the women who don't say yes, you know…At the stadiums. Like, at games…Yah, you can still pay the announcement box thing to say a whole bunch of things. Usually birthdays or some advertisements, but they do marriage proposals. Or on that flying-"

Now that Axel was getting off-topic, Roxas took things into his own hands, "Give me the phone, you ass!" Roxas screamed and snatched the phone away, sending Axel a dirty look.

Axel took it in strides and smirked at his boyfriend. "But aren't you the one who tells me I should social more?" It was not a question, "You should I should practice with her."

Roxas huffed and slapped his palm over the hedgehog head's mouth, "I'm sorry, Axel's done talking for the moment…No, I am not abusing him. He just acts like a ten year old and should not be trusted with adult conversation."

Axel frowned into the hand. He then reached for the phone, "Oh, we're going to play it that way, huh?" He stated, but it sounded more like, "Loool, ware hoen tuff pway ihh phat hway, mmm?" And dove for the phone.

"Jerk!" Roxas screeched. And so began a small battle of the phone. Naminé's voice could be heard, asking something by the sound of her voice. The two males were busy with curse words and hand grabbing. Axel was grinning at the game while Roxas glared death, not at all in the mood to play. Finally, Roxas maneuvered his leg to knee the taller man straight in the gut. Axel let out a groan as he lost his breath, and rolled over, the clear loser. He may have looked pitiful, but Roxas felt no guilt.

"He just assaulted me. Your brother is abusive." Axel wailed out, obviously playing it up somewhat.

Roxas put the phone up to his ear and began talking, "I-He deserves it! He attacked me first! He'll be fine." Roxas replied. Roxas glared at Axel to his side. While the older man still clutched his stomach, the redhead smirked happily. "See? He is smiling; he is just fine. Now, just go on."

"So, like, how does it feel to be happy for incest?" Axel stated, reaching to the draw to his side.

"One second, Naminé." Roxas put the phone against his chest and gave Axel a deadpanned look, "Now, as I keep explaining it to you, Sora and Kairi are not cousins. They are me and Naminé's cousins, but from different sides of the family. Sora is our cousin on Dad's side, and Kairi is our cousin from our Mom. They themselves are not cousin, but they are both me and Naminé's first cousins, which is why we also look alike; me to Sora and Naminé to Kairi."

"Alright" Axel pulled out a cigarette and reached for a lighter. While clicking the flame on, he asked, "So, what would that make their children to Naminé's eventual ones?" He lit the death stick and inhaled, grinning on the inside from his wit.

"Axel, shut up." Roxas rolled his eyes, and then replied over the phone, "I am not verbally abusing him, either. Just…just got back to what you called about. What did Sora do, exactly?"

For the moment, Axel was satisfied with just listening to a one-sided conversation. He closed his eyes and pondered about this news. He was not stupid; contrary to how Roxas acted, the kid was a bit of a romantic. And he knew for a while this would be on the kid's mind.

But Axel had a plan. He was not one to waste several months' paycheck on a little bit of jewelry. Roxas probably would not wear it or appreciate the gesture. But Axel had been saving his money, checking his assets, and just being completely sneaky about it.

He remembered, some time ago, they had been walking. He could not even remember the reason why, but they had been walking and Roxas paused in front of this old house.

To Axel, it was nothing special; just some house made about a hundred years ago, painted all white. It was not small; it had two stories, but it was not necessarily wide in the back. The porch was not big, but to the side one could see one of those in-door patios about half the size of a regular room. The backyard was not huge, but was next to a little forested area and flowers, untended, made it look wild. The whole thing boarded up, probably to keep people from sleeping inside or pretend ghost hunting.

Axel would never have stopped, but Roxas did, so he had to. "Creepy, huh?" Axel joked.

Roxas said nothing. Instead, he walked up the stone path, up the old steps, and peered between the cracks of the wood. Axel was a bit shocked; he did not know if this was private property. While the area was in the suburbs, it was near a busy enough intersection and a physical re-hab center right across. Axel looked back and forth for a moment, before cursing silently and running after his boyfriend. He also gazed through a window.

"The place is gutted." Not even a fixture on the wall or a scrap of carpet lined the ground.

"Yah." Roxas remarked airily.

Axel leaned back up and raised an eyebrow at his direction, "So, what, you want to see a ghost or something."

Roxas leaned away from the window and nearly glared disappointingly at Axel. Axel added the 'nearly' privately since Roxas seemed to look a little sad about it.

"Roxas?" Axel asked with concern when the boy started back down the steps. He followed with a hop and both walked silently back to the sidewalk. Roxas kept his face down, so Axel knew something was wrong, "Oh, I was teasing. It is a bit interesting of a place." It was not interesting to Axel, honestly. Different, yes, but not interesting. Roxas still said nothing, then turned to continue there walk. The redhead rolls his eyes, but kept any disappointing sounds down. "Roxas, what?" He may love to tease the little guy, but it was purely for fun and purely just to get him angry, not to upset him. Roxas was fun (and sometimes very hot) when he was all riled up. However, a sad Roxas was a cold Roxas and a Roxas that Axel needed to fix.

Axel followed a few steps behind, trying to think of a way to lighten the mood. But he suddenly heard, "Is it weird I want to live in a house like that?"

"Huh?" Axel could not follow for a moment.

"Look, I know it seems silly, but…I like old houses with a lot of character. I mean, maybe it was because me and Naminé grew up in a little one-story baby-boom houses, but…I just like old houses." Roxas explained. He then sighed and dropped his whole body. "Sorry, just, forget about it."

Axel paused, then smiled. He rushed after Roxas and wrapped the little guy in a hug from behind. Roxas made a sound-he always had a problem about showing affection in public-but Axel ignored it and buried his face in the golden spikes. "You are simply precious." He even loved it when he squirmed around like that. Made him so…alive!

"Axel!" Roxas warned, but his boyfriend was not listening.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas" Axel countered. "So this is your dream?"

"No dream…but…it's something. A possible goal when I'm a little older and retired, maybe." Roxas mumbled.

"Ah yes. Those types of dreams; a little house, with a backyard, two-point-five kids, and some sort of pet?" Axel commented happily. Roxas rolled his eyes and squirmed a little. Axel let him go finally, but he quickly grasped a wrist and smiled. "Now, the question is, do I factor into this?" Axel asked teasingly.

"Of-of course." Roxas stuttered out embarrassedly. He then looked down, "Don't get me wrong; I love our apartment. And I'm in college and you aren't even thirty yet, so probably thinking about where we are gonna end up when we are old and cranky men is really stupid to think about. But like I said, it is just something to strive for. We got the rest of our lives, right?" Roxas smiled up at him and gave Axel a small smooch on his chin.

Axel paused. He thought about something, but shook his head and let go of the wrist, but he already swung an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Speaking about home, I'm hungry. I'm cooking steaks."

"The hell you are." Roxas' expression changed from one from peace, innocent, and somewhat childish back to its usual Roxas expression, "I think we talked about the kitchen and how since I moved in…it's no longer yours."

"Now what the hell does that mean?" Axel asked, glaring, "I'll tell you, I make a mean hamburger."

"What, you mean that hockey puck? It certain is despicable." The blonde-haired person replied in a dry tone.

"Oh, and your burgers aren't bad?"

"The hell is the matter with mine?"

"They still moo!"

And the harmless bickering started. However, that night, and many nights after that, Axel had been planning. Planning something…epic.

There had been a number outside the property. A week after they passed it, he called. Apparently, the house was set for demolishment and replaced with a day-care center, but the house became historical. Therefore, it could not be torn down, but nobody wanted the house.

Except Axel.

It was actually cheap. Not exactly dirt cheap, but compared to other properties in the area…it was very reasonable. And considering the tax benefits he would be getting back from it, even with the mortgage or loan he would need, it would come out in the long run less then living at the rat-hole they currently called a home.

Over the next several months, he had to be sneaky about getting an inspector out there without Roxas figuring out. Which was pretty damn tricky since Roxas was like a damn bloodhound! Anything that Axel did that seems suspicious the younger man simply gave him this glare and asked in a menacing tone, "Axel?" Yet Axel somehow hid it under his nose.

After getting the report back, he started to find some furniture (Lucky for Axel, anything that the auctioneers did not take was in storage). Of course, he was going to need to replace some pipes here and wiring there, but it was fit enough to live inside if one needed a house. He began ordering new appliance and placing the furniture back to where it belonged, though he had to wait before putting the items in. Since he was technically buying the house through the help of the historical society, some rooms had to look…historic. He might have complained, but for approved items he did not own he could get discounts off the merchandise.

Axel was at the point where he more or less had all his eggs in one basket…he now just needed to cook them before they rotted. The plan was to do this all to himself…but…

He looked at Roxas, still talking to his twin on the phone about what happened at the proposal. He saw the slight smile and it got him to thinking…

He needed to top that and he needed to top it soon.

Therefore, the plan was still the same…just sooner then he expected. Tomorrow maybe he would convince Roxas to take a walk with him, and they would past the house. Except, after he convinced Roxas to follow him, he would unlock the door and let Roxas see if there were really any ghost inside.

Axel may very well be a jerk, a fool, and after all of this, in debt, but he knew this was the perfect way for him to say, 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

---

Seriously, this is sappy. SAPPY! Oh well, as long as Endings Matter Most likes it!


	3. Part 2 of 1: Then comes Marriage

And more sappiness I introduce! But it makes anything bad that more terrible. *grins evilly*

I forget if I put it up before, but this is a disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Notes: This might be the last chapter for a couple of months. I'm in NaNoWriMo all November, so be patient, you few people whom read this story! I've had to do other things. But it's still on my top lost of things to do.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kairi screamed as she glanced at the television. Her mouth dropped after each sound of. "No no no no!" Of course, the TV did nothing but continued broadcasting the news. And Kairi desperately watched it, not knowing what else to do. As soon as the police started talking, she picked up the phone and called her best friend.

It rang two times before someone answered, "What?" They sounded sleepily.

"Riku. Turn on the T. V. to channel 3. Now." Kairi said flatly, her eyes still glued to the screen in front.

"What, did it finally happen that-"

"Channel 3, now!" She stated hurriedly.

"Why do you sound so upset?"

"RIKU!" She screeched.

"Alright!" A tired sounding Riku moved around. There was a pause on the phone. "Oh. I see. Wow." Riku commented.

The phone was dropped as Kairi's knees caved in and she started to whine like a child, the only other sounds were the news changing to the weather and Riku's voice on the floor, saying, 'Kairi?' and 'Please pick up Kairi.' and 'Do not commit Harakari with a kitchen knife.'

---

Roxas had a hand on his hip. "This is not the same color."

"What?" Axel asked, pouring another fill of paint in the tray.

"It's not the same color." Roxas tilted his head and frowned, "Look."

Axel rolled his eyes and put the can down to the side, stood up and walking next to the smaller man. He looked at the wall, and also frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not the same color." Roxas pointed to the dried wall.

Axel turned to Roxas and gave him a strange look. "Yes, it is."

"No, it's not." Roxas pointed, "Don't you see."

Axel opened his mouth, but closed it, licked his lips, put a hand under his chin, and stared harder. He then shook his head. "It's the same damn color."

"No it's not!" Roxas defend.

"Roxas, they are both an off white. Like, a dark…off-white." He waved his brush back and forth.

"No, the original color was more of a Liliac color, with just slightly more blue undertones. The paint we got is more of a balmy or a very light sky blue." Roxas said with a nodded, waving his fingers as if willing Axel to imagine with him

Axel started at the original wall and the dried section that Roxas painted a few moments. Then he started nodding, as if getting the brilliance. "I understand now."

"Really?"

"Yah." Axel took a deep breath and said plainly, "I have to leave you now."

"Jerk." Roxas replied flatly.

"Seriously, I can't deal with this. If they are off, it's only by six or seven bits or however the two hundred and fifty five color wheel works. And by the time we paint over it, nobody is going to even tell the difference. No one will care but you." Axel stated as if it was a huge issues.

"Just because you know nothing of color-" Roxas growled…

…But Axel cut him off. "I know enough that you are simply being overly anal about paint colors." Axel said flatly, but there was a smile on his face.

"Jerk."

"Awww, did I up my little designer? Here, let me make it better!" Axel simply splattered paint on the molding, which was supposed to stay a clean white. "There, now we are adding a modern touch!"

"Oh really? How about this modern touch." This was what Axel heard right before he felt something hit his cheek. Instinctually, he brushed his fingers against his skin, then through his hair. Roxas flicked paint not only on his face, but in his awesome locks!

For a moment, Axel felt anger. He turned to look at Roxas and was ready to yell, but then he saw that look. The one where to the casual observer would make one think Roxas was angry: A frown, a glare, and a flush. However, Axel knew the difference from that look and this look. The frown was set, but there was a slight pout in his lips. The glare had just a slight…predatory glance, with one eyebrow crocked up slightly to the side. Moreover, there were a few little details missing; when Roxas was angry, he had this cute wrinkle form on the bridge of his nose and he had this vein on his head. But, no wrinkle and no vein.

No, this was not an angry Roxas. This was a…playful Roxas. Disguised as angry, true, but Axel understood that was a part of the fun and a part of Roxas. He could not admit attraction over something like this. But Axel was willing to play this game. He lazily smirked back and commented harshly, "You do realize this mean war, correct?

And there was a flick of paint on his forehead. Oh, the boy was dead.

Axel pounced, roller held out like a sword as he aimed for Roxas' neck.

Through the grunts and laughter and occasional cheap shot with the knee, Axel remember on when he told Roxas that yes, this was their house. He remember how nervous he felt, wondering if Roxas would think maybe he was stupid for spending this money, or that this was the wrong gift, or, the worst one, Roxas could not accept this because this meant too big much of a commitment.

Even Axel had his more…insecure moments. The fear grew after they looked around the house. Any comment or motion, Roxas blankly looked at him or at the house. Axel thought he really screwed up, that this was not a good bet. Once they finished the tour, he asked the other's name with concern. Roxas simply turned to look up at him, the same blank expression on his face. Axel was going to call his name again, but in the next second, he pounced upon and fell hard on the floor. He tried to express his annoyance, but Roxas occupied his mouth. His voice, along with his will to argue, was quickly lost.

Needless to say, the reaction was very good. And then the rest began

After they had "christened" the house as a couple, Roxas hopped into the home design. Axel never realized actually how much went into renovation. He remembered the smaller of the two gave him a dirty look when Axel explained he was merely going to keep everything as authentic as he could. Axel did not understand the glare; so what if the walls were a little chipped and the carpet had been eaten by some moths and what if there was a squirrel, several birds, and possibly a raccoon running around in the attic and used it as storage during the winter? These minor deals did not bug Axel much, but Roxas shook his head, rolled up his sleeves and began to revamp everything.

At first, Axel had felt a little anxious that the boy seemly took over all the work on the house. After all, this was Axel's gift to Roxas and he was supposed to be making it look nice. But even though Roxas complained…the older man could see how much Roxas just loved looking over every square inch, talking and debating which colors could go where, and arguing on the phone with the historical society on where he could put plants on the outside. This was…something Roxas enjoyed. After all, this was Roxas' dream house. It made Axel realize two things. One, this was the greatest thing he could have ever done. And two, his boyfriend really was a girl.

In the midst of the battle, a small giggling heard from the front hallway. Both head turned and saw a pile of mats and fabrics with legs. Peeking out from the side was Naminé's face. "Am I interrupting?" She asked with humor and a bright smile.

Without missing a beat, Axel smirked, "Nope, you are just in time to see me be victorious with the paint!"

"Oh, so that's how you planned it to be?" Roxas remarked. True, Axel had him pinned down, but Axel had more paint covering him now. It was a tie, in Axel's expert opinion.

"Actually, I planned you to be eventually naked, but I think your sister watching would inhibit us." He then licked his lips, "Well, at least you might be. I don't think I really would care."

"Ewww!" And with serge of strength, Roxas pushed Axel away. Clearly, he ruined the mood again. Oh well. Axel stretched and still smile. He still won, as far as he was concerned.

To her credit and unlike her brother, Naminé simply chuckled again, not at all fazed by the scene that played before her. "As pleased as I am to know that you are that comfortable around me, the only dressing or undressing we should be concentrating on are of the drapes. Now, I brought over a few things, as well as some old and new dining covers-some of these are just to make sure nothing is accidentally painted over." She inspected the little corner they stationed against and smiled. "And probably a good idea I came, huh?"

"Well, that's a matter of opinion." Axel finished his sentence, but still got a gut hit from his 'significant other.' Roxas glared afterwards, and then rolled his eyes. Axel nursed the wound and made sure to pout his lip out, but the only real thing harmed was his pride.

"Where should I set it?" She shifted her burden around a little.

"Just put it on the ground. We'll sort out everything that way." Roxas commented. The girl did as she was told and came down with the fabric she brought; clearly a little winded carrying all those items. Poor girl with her skinny little arms. Roxas crawled over and helped with the mixing and matching.

If Roxas was the one creating it all, Naminé was the one supplying everything they needed. As Roxas took over the house, Naminé more or less took the phone away from Axel and began speaking with all of the people and companies needed speaking to if Roxas was unavailable. Of course, she was a lot nicer about it then Roxas' rude way, but Axel could not help but feel he robbed. She did everything but the actual physical labor; finances, ordering building supplies, getting paint colors or fabrics swatches, and even getting a late-night food delivery after they woke her up from a deep sleep with a soft smile and a cup of coffee. The girl was a fashion saint!

Axel maybe more annoyed about interrupted, but he got over it. It was not that much of a bother. And it was not as if her presence was never welcome. He already accepted that this girl was his family. He never had a sister growing up, so it was somewhat…refreshing.

He watched the two of them sitting on the ground. They looked adorable together. Not the way he usually thought of Roxas, the way that made his toes tingle and his blood heat up. No, this was more like two little children playing dress up or playing house with the grown-up's items. The mess around them, how they both sat on their knees and dug through the said mess, and especially because the both wore their work clothes; Roxas in some old jeans and a baggy t-shirt and Naminé in a smock, a t-shirt, and pants that looked more appropriate for bed (Then again, Axel had no idea what professional art wore, but Naminé was one, so he guessed it was informal when they did the work).

A good memory this would be.

Naminé looked at the wall and frowned, "Do you know that you are painting with a different color then the original? The color you have is a little darker and the original has a bit more violet undertones."

Roxas turned back at gave Axel a look that said 'I told you so.'

Axel, on the other readily, simply realized that it was hereditary. Yep, the insanity was hereditary. In Naminé, it must have formed in her artistic abilities. Since Roxas' hobby was beating people with a bat, it came out angry. That had to be it.

Both stood up, but Naminé suddenly stumbled. Roxas quickly caught her. "You wanna sit down? You were carrying all that items." Roxas asked with concern, rubbing her back.

"Yah, you look tired." Axel commented, stood up and brushed off the dust accumulating on him.

"Oh, I'm just a little sleepy." The girl commented, rubbing his eyes, "Besides, if you think I look bad, you should see Kairi."

"And how is our happy soon-to-be ball-and-chain?" Axel asked with great humor. The thought of marriage eluded him, and he was glad that Roxas was not into driving to some state or country to hitched and go through some silly little ceremony. Though he was not glad about that dirty look Roxas was giving him now. It was the 'shut-up, Axel' look. Well, fine, he would. Axel pouted, but listened to the two talk.

"What's the matter with Kairi?" Roxas asked with general concern.

"Oh, well, see, you know how they scheduled that lovely-yet-homely place for their wedding?" Naminé asked, folding a piece of what may become their upstairs carpet.

"Yes." Roxas nodded for her to continue.

"Well…"

'Oh, this was going to be good.' Axel thought.

"Apparently…the owner of the hall had been…storing illegal…things." Naminé illiterate slowly.

"How illegal?" Roxas asked in a deadpanned book.

"…body parts illegal."

"Ouch." Axel commented, both about body parts and how that could totally be a downer for wedding.

"What?" Roxas commented, very confused, "What do you mean, body parts!?"

"It was not like a…serial killing thing. But see, at the same hall, they also held wakes there. And to save money…coffins were re-used." Naminé slowly stated, as if disgusted and nervous by the idea herself.

"Yah, that would put a damper on a marriage." Axel commented.

"Not to mention the legal implications." Roxas mumbled. "Man, that's the pits. Kairi's been looking forward to holding it there. Their license is gone but now…isn't it?"

"Actually, their lease. But…I don't think she would want to marry in such a place with such a reputation." Naminé commented nervously. Axel boor a grin. It was one of those situations where it was only funny if it happened to someone else.

"Well, wish I could help. Maybe we can go surprise them and find another hall." Roxas commented, thinking of someway to make this better. He had no idea what Kairi would want in a place to hold a wedding, but none of the places he knew would probably fit the bill, "But, it's not like we could have it here." Roxas commented, not at all suggesting anything. He was actually listing places off in his head when he commented.

The two other occupants the room paused. Naminé turned to Axel. Axel turned to Naminé. For two people who looked nothing alike, their eyes shined the same intensity for the same moment. "Actually…that's not a bad idea." Axel commented with a smirk.

"What?" Roxas came out of his moment for a…moment.

Naminé looked around, running a palm down a doorway. "Kairi would go for this. It's traditional, and the little forest outside would work for pictures and a generally nice setting. Plus, that lodge around the corner; I bet we could rent it out for a night and maybe have a decent, yet acceptable reception. Plenty of parking, too."

Roxas gapped at them at first, but then held his forehead. "You two are serious?"

"Why not?" Axel asked, then reached into his pocket for a smoke, realizing suddenly that they probably would not get anymore done today, "We are supposed to show case the house every now and then. A wedding party is perfect." He smirked when he finally got a stick out. He reached for his lighter.

Roxas forgot to scold Axel for doing that both in the house when they had a perfectly good patio for it and that his sister was here. He was more surprised at Axel's suddenly interested, "You are serious? A wedding?" Roxas's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You don't like wedding."

"True, but I've heard how long the wedding list is." Axel commented, "There's not that many. Like…" He started to count in his head. "Fifty to seventy people. Not counting the wedding party, there's your four friends. Sora's mother, Kairi's parents, you guys' father. Grandparents, but only, like, three sets of them. So that is about…ten people right there. Maybe a few more family members, but only two and a half dozen at the most. Then about twenty other people who are just friends. Some of these wedding are huge!" He scratched his head. "Though, people might bring dates or other friends. But, you know, not a big wedding."

Roxas glanced at him suspiciously, "And what's the real reason, besides knowing we can refuse any other formal events?"

"You wound me, my darling." Axel put the paintbrush to his chest and feigned a look of pain. In Axel's defense, Naminé was encouraging him by giggling behind her palms. "See, this is exactly what I complain about, Nams'! No trust in me, at all!" He did like playing to the audience and it certainly not his fault that Roxas had a stick up his butt most of the time. "But if you are wondering what gain I could think, if any, is financial gain."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, still keeping an eye on Axel.

"Well, see, we are saving Sora and Kairi money by not charging any renting fees for here." Axel stated loudly. Then he finished quietly, "And we don't have to buy them a wedding present now."

"I knew it!" Roxas accused.

"Oh, Roxas." Naminé stopped her small tittering, but kept a cheerful smile on her face. "I'll talk with Kairi, but she would go with this idea. It's quant. I think we should do it!" The girl sounded happy and her smile light up the room.

"See? Kairi will like it, so be happy." Axel made sure to sound pleased, but when Naminé turned her back away from them for a moment, he made sure to stick his tongue out at Roxas because she totally sided with him, meaning he totally won.

Roxas sent him a glare, but then he even gazed around the room. He licked his lips, looked to be deep in thought. He took a deep breath, bowed his head, and let it out, "Well…okay."

---

Kairi looked down at the dress. It was not a large ballroom dress. The skirt was long, but not puffy. It did branch out, but that was the design of the skirt. Besides a slip underneath, there was nothing but the style of the skirt that made it breeze out. She opted for about an inch and a half straps, no long sleeves but not simply strapless, as a part of her top. The top wrapped around her upper body, the cut very high in the front but low in the back. She had a very loose frolic around, embroiled with a very light-blue style, just to give the dress some color without it considered obscene. She kept her hair down, but wore a small white flow clip on one side. She had her vale set back.

She felt a wave of nervousness. She gazed at every part of her in the mirror, wondering if she really looked like the Kairi that she was and not someone playing a part.

A knock came from the door. "Come…come in." She cleared her throat, not happy with how shaken her voice came out.

The door opened and Riku stepped inside. He closed the door gently behind him and turned back. Then he stared. "Wow."

"That's…a good wow, right?" She asked nervously.

"Yah," Riku cleared his throat, "Very good." He walked up to her, placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and looked with her in the mirror. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"How's Sora?" She asked, wondering if he felt like she was.

Riku let out a snort of laughter and leaned behind her, head hovering over her own, "He's…he's dealing." He coughed a little, trying to quite his laughter. "He is very worried about messing up."

"Messing up? How is he supposed to mess up?" Kairi pulled at her skirt. "I'm just waiting for me to trip on this dress."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Riku waved his hands nervously. He looked at them both in the mirror again. He then took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Hey Riku?" Kairi asked quietly, accidentally cutting him off.

"Yah?" He asked nervously.

"Is…my mom here?"

Riku blinked surprised, but then looked down. Kairi saw his actions in the mirror and now her mouth opened, as if ready to speak, but her lips quivered, and she simply gave up, then looked down at the bouquet in her hands. She let out a little sniff.

"Oh, no, no." Riku spun the girl around and held her for a moment, bring her against his chest. "You don't need to start crying, Kairi. Come on, you are getting married. That's a girl's dream, right? The thing you are supposed to think about since they were ten."

"I know…I was just hoping, and…but, I was just hoping that she might…" Kairi's words came out muffled; she buried the side of her face into his chest; his heartbeat comforted her some. With all of the emotions she was feeling, it all wanted to come spilling out. And just thinking about her mother, the small bit of sadness suddenly burst up. It was the one thing that could be bad, that would ruin the wedding for her. She took a deep breath and a few sniffles, before she pulled back from Riku, but kept a hold on him, just to have someone here right now, "I knew that she might not come, but we've been talking and just connecting and…" She took another big gulp of breath, not wanting to start another fit.

"I'm not gonna say I understand." Kairi blinked and looked up at Riku, wanting to pay attention to any words he gave. She completely trusted him in that aspect. "And I can understand that for this day, she should have come, but Kairi…it's her lost." He then smiled and brushed a hand through her hair, careful not to mess up anything set in her locks to make her look perfect. "There are so many other people out there, whom love you. And besides, the only person that really counts is waiting for you and trying not to vomit again."

Kairi giggled, loudly, and was surprised how suddenly good she felt. "V-vomit?" She just barely sputtered out the words before she was hackling, bracing herself against Riku. She felt his laughter rumble through his chest and the tears starting to form in her eyes were good ones of joy, caused by too much giggling. It felt good and safe, next to her best friends, and best man. Well, perhaps not her best man for the wedding ceremony; Selphie, at the tender age of ten, already made Kairi pinky-promise to have each other as their Maids of Honor. Technically, Selphie was the one Kairi was supposed to rely on, but…

Riku was Riku. That still had not change since childhood. He was the one person out of all the people she loved that she knew she could go to for any guidance. "Hey, I won't tell if you won't tell." Riku replied with mirth. "Just…better make sure Sora at least gargles some of that champion."

Now cheerful again, she nodded and replied with a quick "Gotcah." Kairi then turned to the mirror and took a deep breath. She gazed at herself and took another deep breath. It was weird; the nervousness and sadness suddenly returned, yet those feelings themselves washed out due to the sudden childish thrill she felt. Oh my, she was going to be married today! After this, she would not be just Kairi. She would be Sora and Kairi, as strange as it sounded.

Oh, she might not be able to do this. A physically queasiness passed her, but she still felt on top of the world. She never knew fear could feel good.

"Hey, and your make-up didn't run." Riku commented lightly, carefully pulling out his handkerchief to dabble the sides of her eyes.

Kairi giggled loudly at the comment, but stiffened herself so Riku would not accidentally smear all the covering on her face. After he finished gently wiping the side of her eyes, she blinked. Not from tears, but to gaze at Riku, trying to understand his expression. It was as if he was off in another world. "Riku, is there something else?" There was something…off by the expression. His closeness made her feel slightly nervous all of a sudden, and it was not the excitable nervousness she felt only moments before. She felt…worried. Not about herself, but for Riku and wondered what emotion he suddenly felt.

But the brief moment vanished, as well as the feeling, and Riku chuckled, "I just want you to be happy." He brought himself up, but set his hands against her shoulders again, "Hey, how about a smile for the best man?"

Kairi did not refuse the request and made sure to beam.

"That's my girl." Riku said brightly, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into a side-ways hug. "Ready? 'Cause if you aren't, I think that you could probably squeeze through that window over there, though you might loose some of your dress."

For that comment, Kairi made sure to hit Riku. Not too hard, but enough. "I am not running away! I'm ready!" She challenged. She even raised her bouquet up, and cheered.

Riku laughed, but then nudged her again, "Alright, my assigned goal was to bring you to your father. So…" He held his arm up, "Can I escort the bride to her escort?" She could not help giggle again as she hooked her elbow into his and they walked to their destination.

Kairi was so glad to see her father today. He may not be her real father, but she saw him as nothing less. "Oh my." Kairi flustered a little. Her father, a mayor and politician, able to stand in his office with pride and without any influence, stared just at her in silence. She had no idea if he was merely playing or was actually flabbergasted. His expression changed into a gentle smile. "Now that's how a bride should look." Kairi only looked down, but kept a grin on her face.

"Yah, I was surprised as well." Riku began, "After all, Kairi has been known to jump into the middle of a lagoon with all the frogs and the mosquitoes and the-"

Kairi made sure she hit him harder then before.

"Alright, alright." Her father remarked in good humor. This time, he held out his arm. Riku brought Kairi close and removed his arm around Kairi, "Well, sir, you handle her. I got a groomsman to sit up. So if, you excuse me." He leaned over to give Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek before he headed behind the doors with a wave.

And then it was just father and daughter.

"You know, I am very proud of you, darling." Her father remarked quietly.

She smiled shyly and nodded. "Thanks, daddy."

"He's a really good boy. I'm equally proud to call him my son-in-law."

"Even though he broke the gutter that one time?" She remarked with some humor.

A gravely chuckled came from the older man. "Even then."

Kairi glanced over and up at him to her side. She wanted to ask about her other parent…but he seemed so happy right now. She was told fathers feel a loss at wedding, especially when it's their own daughters. He did look different; suddenly, she released how old he appeared to be. Not the strong and pious man who raised her. Still strong and pious, yet…

She leaned her head against her shoulder. "Hey, you happy?"

"What?" The man asked, confused.

"Well, you know…" She smiled around a bitten lip. "I'm still your kid, yah?"

The man blinked, and then started to laugh. It was a slow rumble, but continued into a loud cackling. She joined it with her own quite laughter. However, he ended with a slight coughing fit, which worried her for a moment. "Daddy?" She asked, unwind her arm around his and patting his back lightly.

"Oh, ho, ho." The man replied lightly. In a few moments, he got the cough under control, and turned to look back at Kairi. "I'm alright, I'm alright. Just old age catching up to me." He took a deep breath and re-hooked his arm around her arm. "Oh, honey, I am not one of those father's who is worried about being replaced by Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong. Remember, if we want to be really technically, I knew Sora before I knew you." He panted her arm. "I had a feeling he might be the one. This was not a shock as you think."

"So…no sadness?" She asked quietly.

"Well, it does make me realize you are no longer the little girl who pretended to be my secretary on her little play piano she once had," He took a deep breath and indicated they should get ready to line up. They started around the hall. "But, I cannot say that it is a disappointment. A parent's job is to bring their child to adult hood. Then, it is their life." He remarked wisely. Kairi took the words to heart. A sudden grin appeared on his face, "Besides, you know what this means, right?"

"What?" She asked with a bit of concern.

"Grandkids!" He replied with a bright tone in his voice.

"Dad!"

"Now, Kairi, I'm not getting any younger, you know!" He replied as bright. And to Kairi, he suddenly appeared ten years younger, which somehow contradicted with his cheer. She merely smiled and shook her head, but caught sight of her train. They were all dressed in a melon shade, which surprisingly looked well. All the ladies were ready to go. Selphie spotted her first, right at the head of the line. She said no words; she simply gave Kairi a thumb up. Kairi smiled at her. All the other bridesmaids also gave little bits of cheer. Naminé, just right in front of the father and daughter, gazed at her 'uncle' and cousin. "Last chance to run." Naminé reminded her with a grin, "I remember where all the windows are!"

"I am not running away!" Kairi said, making sure to stick her tongue out, especially because the rest of the girls giggled.

A small head poked through. It was the wedding planner. "Alright, time to go!" The woman called and closed the door. And then the music changed. And the doors opened. And everyone walked through. And even though everything was going slowly, it felt hard to keep up. The nervousness hit. And then they were in the main area. And then there were all her friends and all her family. And Kairi saw all the groomsmen.

And then Kairi saw him.

She had seen Sora in suits before. But this was different. Because they were not friends. They were not dating. This was going to be her husband. She kept in time with her father, but a part of her wanted to charge forward and hug him. She wondered; would they change? Would she stop loving him? Would they grow old together? Was he going to be a good father? Could they survive together through the worst of it?

And then Sora saw her…and he nearly fainted. Literally, his legs seemed to fold a little under themselves and his head did this little twirling motion. In fact, Riku had to step up and support his best friends.

Everyone laughed, except Kairi. She merely let out a content sigh, knowing that this weird omen meant they would not change over the years.

--

"Who the hell would have thought so many old people could make so much of a mess?" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas licked his lips and observed the room, "I've seen worst. This is nothing."

"Well, ya, I know, but still. I'm surprised." Axel commented, looking around the room.

It was the day after the beauty that was the wedding, and all the guest had left. It also left Roxas and Axel to clean up.

Oh, there was not a lot; the hired staff to their utensils and their waste with them. The bridal party had taken the flowers and other pretty things for the bride or other people who wanted a free souvenir. There was not even any wedding cake left, taken home by the best man to keep safe while the happy couple had their honeymoon. There was still a mess and existing furniture moved around to fit everyone and everything.

"Well," Axel began thinking out loud, scratching his head with one hand while putting his other hand on his hip; that one held his empty garbage bag, "We probably won't find mysterious stains around, unless that little flower girl destroyed something and did not tell. Oh, and unlike the last party I went to, probably nobody crashed out in the bathtub." He then turned to look at Roxas innocently, "You think anyone had sex up in one of the rooms."

"Just get to cleaning, dork." Of course, that came from Roxas.

They began the work. Mostly, just steamers and other paper decorations. However, there were napkins, cups, a few pieces of jewelry here, many loose flowers or pretty things that feel from the centerpieces on the table and, "Hey Roxie!"

"What?"

"I found the first panty." Proud of his fine, he grinned and waved the purple garment like a victory flag, "Guess it _was_ officially a party."

Though one to get angry easily, Roxas was also equally able to be witty if he chose to be, "And, how do you know that did not come from one of my great aunts?"

*Oh, you just had to spoil it for me, didn't you?" Axel stuck his tongue out at the other. He looked the panties over, wondering if he should keep them just too taught the wedding couple later. But he thought better and tossed them in the garbage bag, just in case they were from an old relative. He dropped onto his knees and looked under the couch to see if he could see anything. There was a balloon in the corner, but Axel merely glared at it, perhaps trying to pop it with his mind alone. When that did not work, he merely rolled his eyes at it's direction. Yah, he was not going to reach back there and get it. Besides, he could surprise Roxas with it later for some giggles.

Something had been nagging at him during the whole ceremony and at their reception at the house. And seeing the balloon reading 'Wedding' on it made him think about it suddenly. He voiced it carefully from his crouched one. "So…would this be something you want?"

"What?" Roxas asked from somewhere near the hallway.

"You know, a wedding." Axel switched to a kneeling position and looked back at the bending form of Roxas.

"You mean, get all dressed up, paraded around a crowed full of people, then go to a hallway that looks like a dance studio, eat mediocre food, and be forced to dance, sit, or kiss depending on the mood of the crowed." Roxas remarked, while gathering up garbage.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason I loved you." Axel commented with a smile.

"Because I am not quite a romantic or really into the full ceremony thing?" Roxas remarked as he stood up.

"Nope, because you have a cute butt." Axel remarked, wiggling his eyebrows at the nice sight, "The other thing is a bonus."

"Dumb-ass" Roxas remarked, and went back to work.

Axel again bent down and gazed at the balloon still there. He frowned and decided to get it, just in case. He stretched his arm out to grab the inflated ball of rubber. He touched it, read the cheerful letters again. "I would, though." Axel stated seriously.

"Would what?" Roxas asked slightly annoyed.

Axel tossed the balloon up in the air and caught it, then turned to gaze at Roxas, "Give you a wedding."

Roxas paused and turned back to peek at Axel. He gave Axel a smile. "I know."

Axel smiled to, and they both went back to work. Yet, the mood was a great mood now instead of an average mood.

Even though Axel volleyed the balloon right at Roxas' butt when Roxas bent down again with a loud laugh.

* * *

Why oh why! Corniness!

I warn; there is another happy chapter coming up. But it does get sad. That is all I am going to say.

This should have been posted at the end of October, but then, like, family emergencies came up, and now I am in NaNoWriMo.


End file.
